Bella's Sister
by iReneeLynn
Summary: My name is Britany Swan. My sister is a vampire, her husband is a vampire, and their daughter is half human, half vampire. I don't know what I am exactly, but hopefully I will find out, even if it kills me. I already wrote this story but I'm editting it.


Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Britney Swan and I am from Baltimore, MD. I have a double life as Demi Lovato and a vampire. I enjoy it very much. I only have two close friends, Ashley and Chelsea, which know my secret and help me when needed. As you know, Demi Lovato has the Jonas Brothers on her side for anything. They do not know my secret. My life gets complicated when other people come around. Ashley is always thinking of ways to get me into the talent show every year, and this year she will finally her way. "I'm trying out."

"No way! Thank you so much for that! I get to be your back up singer right?!" said Ashley excitedly.  
"Of course, there wouldn't be a talent show without you!" I said, trying to get as excited as her. Surprisingly, it was very hard.

"Thank you I will let Chelsea know right away! She will be excited, but not as excited as I am right now. TTFN!"

"Bye!" I called after her. Later, I called my dad and my sister. They were excited that I was going to be in it as well.

It turned out that I had it all planned to be in the show before I auditioned. Ashley gave Chelsea the CD to give to the judges; they decided I would be a good act. Demi had a show the night before.

"I'm sorry, but your contract is up. Renew or get out," said my manager.

"Fine I'll get out. I don't need this life anyway," I said with an attitude.

It turned out that all my friends were there and my parents. My dad flew in from Forks, Washington with some friends. Actually, all of his friends showed up.

"Congrats on the win, Hun!" smiled my dad. At least I wasn't married to a vampire, yet. (My sister is Bella Cullen, and she never knew she had a sister until this year.) My dad was happy I was hanging out with normal people. My sister always sent me letters saying that I should come and visit more. I always replied that I was always busy. I have a hard time finding food anyway. The vampire I liked showed up.

"Way to go, Britney!" said Chris Muller. "I need to talk to you in a couple, it's very important."

"I can't, I have to get ready and move to Forks with my dad and sister," I said with tons of smiles.

Bella's face lit up. "What? You decided to move in with us? That's good."

"Yeah, I wanted to get out of town. Ashley is okay with it now that I'm not you-know-who. And since you did stuff with me with Edward, I need food."

"WHAT DID EDWARD DO TO YOU?" yelled Dad.

"Nothing! I was just joking."

Can we talk now then?" asked Chris urgently.

"Sure."

When we got outside, Chris smiled and said, " I'm moving to Forks with you."

"What?"

"Yeah I need food too, you know."

"OK, just don't let my dad know."

"Why? Aren't we dating?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah."

I was frightened now. I was already on my own, but now this? Luckily I knew this was going to happen when I got my power of shielding and mind reading. I didn't know how but I did. "Sure… you're my boyfriend." I was officially happy. I was dating someone that I don't have to hide my being a vampire with.

When I came back, Edward asked what he did to me. Edward never liked him because he always thought he was a werewolf. I told him everything from the vampire part to asking me out. He already knew it though because of his mind reading and Alice's visions.

We Flew to forks and it was exactly the way I remembered it, gloomy and rainy. High school wasn't a big deal for me since I was restarting my senior year for the last time. I figured I would go to college and get a job in the medical field. Carlisle always loved that about me. "So what do you want to do first, since your sister doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment," asked Alice.

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the movies?" I suggested.

"Sure. Can Chris come?"

"Why do you want him to come?" I thought everybody hated him.

"Because, unlike your brother-in-law, I like him, and since we don't have to hide anything from him, I think it would be cool if he got to know the nice part about us."

"You are not going to the movies with that boy!" yelled Edward, in the doorway.

"Why? Only my Dad and Bella are the boss of me, not you!" I yelled back at him.

"Bella told me that I was in charge of you today since they needed to go shopping for Renesmee."

"Fine. Can me and Alice go then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I saw Alice was up to something when Edward left the room.

_We are going to pick up "Jasper", Okay? _Asked/thought Alice.

Jasper meant Chris. It's times like this when I'm glad I had a shield. Edward believed Alice so we were good. Bella came back when we did and Alice took Renesmee. Bella decided to help me get ready for school tomorrow by taking me shopping. I was fun. I'm glad it was Bella and Not Alice.


End file.
